A method for the in vitro evolution of nucleic acid molecules with highly specific binding to target molecules has been developed. This method, Systematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential enrichment, termed SELEX, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/536,428, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment, now abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,131, filed Jun. 10, 1991, entitled Nucleic Acid Ligands, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/931,473, filed Aug. 17, 1992, entitled Nucleic Acid Ligands, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,163 (see also WO91/19813), each of which is herein specifically incorporated by reference. Each of these applications, collectively referred to herein as the SELEX Patent Applications, describes a fundamentally novel method for making a nucleic acid ligand to any desired target molecule.
The SELEX method involves selection from a mixture of candidate oligonucleotides and step-wise iterations of binding, partitioning and amplification, using the same general selection scheme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of binding affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of nucleic acids, preferably comprising a segment of randomized sequence, the SELEX method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for binding, partitioning unbound nucleic acids from those nucleic acids which have bound specifically to target molecules, dissociating the nucleic acid-target complexes, amplifying the nucleic acids dissociated from the nucleic acid-target complexes to yield a ligand-enriched mixture of nucleic acids, then reiterating the steps of binding, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired to yield highly specific high affinity nucleic acid ligands to the target molecule.
It has been recognized by the present inventors that the SELEX method demonstrates that nucleic acids as chemical compounds can form a wide array of shapes, sizes and configurations, and are capable of a far broader repertoire of binding and other functions than those displayed in biological systems.
The dogma for many years was that nucleic acids had primarily an informational role. Through the application of SELEX it has become clear to the present inventors that nucleic acids have three dimensional structural diversity not unlike proteins. As such, the present inventors have recognized that SELEX or SELEX-like processes could be used to identify nucleic acids which can facilitate any chosen reaction in that nucleic acid ligands can be identified for any given target. In theory, within a candidate mixture of approximately 10.sup.13 to 10.sup.18 nucleic acids, the present inventors postulate that at least one nucleic acid exists with the appropriate shape to facilitate a broad variety of physical and chemical interactions.
Studies to date have identified only a few nucleic acids which have only a narrow subset of facilitating capabilities. A few RNA catalysts are known (Cech, 1987.Science 236:1532-1539 and McCorkle et al., 1987.Concepts Biochem. 64:221-226). These naturally occurring RNA enzymes (ribozymes) have to date only been shown to act on oligonucleotide substrates. Further, these molecules perform over a narrow range of chemical possibilities, which are thus far related largely to phosphodiester bond condensation/hydrolysis, with the exception of the possible involvement of RNA in protein biosynthesis. Despite intense recent investigation to identify RNA or DNA catalysts, few successes have been identified. Phosphodiester cleavage, hydrolysis of aminoacyl esters (Piccirilli et al.,1992.Science 256:1420-1424), ligation of an oligonucleotide with a 3' OH to the 5' triphosphate end of the catalyst (Bartel et al., 1993.Science 261:1411-1418), amide bond cleavage (Dai et al.,1995.Science 267:237-40), biphenyl isomerase activity (Schultz et al., 1994.Science 264:1924-1927), and polynucleotide kinase activity (Lorsch et al., 1994.Nature 371:31-36) have been observed. Illangasekare et al., (Science. 1995 267:643-47) describe the first RNA molecules that catalyze a carbon-oxygen bond formation. The nucleic acid catalysts known to date have certain shortcomings associated with their effectiveness in bond forming/breaking reactions. Among the drawbacks are that they act slowly relative to protein enzymes, and as described above, they perform over a somewhat narrow range of chemical possibilities.
The basic SELEX method has been modified to achieve a number of specific objectives. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/960,093, filed Oct. 14, 1992, entitled Method for Selecting Nucleic Acids on the Basis of Structure, now abandoned, describes the use of SELEX in conjunction with gel electrophoresis to select nucleic acid molecules with specific structural characteristics, such as bent DNA (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,796). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/123,935, filed Sep. 17, 1993, entitled Photoselection of Nucleic Acid Ligands, now abandoned, describes a SELEX based method for selecting nucleic acid ligands containing photoreactive groups capable of binding and/or photocrosslinking to and/or photoinactivating a target molecule. Co-pending (WO 95/08003); filed Sep. 19, 1994 which is a CIP of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/123,935, specifically incorporated by reference, discloses that certain nucleic acid sequences that contained 5-iodouracil residues were identified that covalently bind to HIV-1 Rev protein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, filed Oct. 7, 1993, entitled High-Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands That Discriminate Between Theophylline and Caffeine, now abandoned, describes a method for identifying highly specific nucleic acid ligands able to discriminate between closely related molecules, termed Counter-SELEX (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,737). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,564, filed Oct. 25, 1993, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential Enrichment: Solution SELEX, now abandoned, describes a SELEX-based method which achieves highly efficient partitioning between oligonucleotides having high and low affinity for a target molecule (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,588). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/400,440, filed Mar. 8, 1995 entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Chemi-SELEX," now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,337, describes methods for covalently linking a nucleic acid ligand to its target.
The SELEX method encompasses the identification of high-affinity nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides conferring improved characteristics on the ligand, such as improved in vivo stability or improved delivery characteristics. Examples of such modifications include chemical substitutions at the ribose and/or phosphate and/or base positions. SELEX-identified nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,991, filed Sep. 8, 1993, entitled High Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands Containing Modified Nucleotides, that describes oligonucleotides containing nucleotide derivatives chemically modified at the 5- and 2'-positions of pyrimidines. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, supra, describes highly specific nucleic acid ligands containing one or more nucleotides modified with 2'-amino (2'-NH.sub.2), 2'-fluoro (2'-F), and/or 2'-O-methyl (2'-OMe). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/264,029, filed Jun. 22, 1994, entitled Novel Method of Preparation of Known and Novel 2'-Modified Nucleosides by Intramolecular Nucleophilic Displacement, describes oligonucleotides containing various 2'-modified pyrimidines.
The SELEX method encompasses combining selected oligonucleotides with other selected oligonucleotides and non-oligonucleotide functional units as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/284,063, filed Aug. 2, 1994, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Chimeric SELEX, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,459, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,997, filed Apr. 28, 1994, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Blended SELEX, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,867, respectively. These applications allow the combination of the broad array of shapes and other properties, and the efficient amplification and replication properties, of oligonucleotides with the desirable properties of other molecules. Each of the above described patent applications which describe modifications of the basic SELEX procedure are specifically incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Recently some attempts have been made to use combinatorial chemistry as a way to discover new drugs. A few elaborate schemes have been devised to produce combinatorial libraries having an array of different structures. The structures associated with known combinatorial libraries include nucleic acids as described previously for the SELEX process, peptides (Brenner, et al.,1992.PNAS 89:5381-5383; Needles, et al., 1993. PNAS 90:10700-10704; Alper, 1994. Science 264:1399-1401; Longman, 1994. In Vivo 23-31, Fodor et al., 1991. Science 251:767-773), and a much smaller number directed to small organic molecules (Ohlmeyer, et al.,1993. PNAS 90:10922-10926). There are certain drawbacks associated with each of the known combinatorial library approaches.
First, some of the schemes used for preparing peptide or small molecule combinatorial libraries require rigorous recordkeeping systems to keep track of which chemistries occurred at any point in the array/matrix. Moreover, peptides and small organic molecules are not amplifiable and therefore relatively large quantities of each individual product must be present in the library to enable testing and identification of desirable products. In order to obtain large enough quantities of specific products, the reactions that make up the array must be highly efficient. More importantly, for these approaches to work, it is not possible to have a mixture of products and side products at the same site in the array. Diversity is generated by polymeric combination of multiple steps, each of which consists of a single reaction with a predictable outcome. However, the extent of polymeric combination is limited by yield and recordkeeping constraints.
Another limitation of small molecule combinatorial approaches is that the schemes generally exclude bond formation reactions that produce new stereocenters by asymmetric reactions. By eliminating asymmetric reactions, these approaches do not provide chemical diversity that can be generated at a single step. Often, asymmetric reactions are difficult to control, so if reactions that form new chiral centers are included in the combinatorial scheme, it would be likely that racemic product mixtures would result. Racemic product mixtures can result in background problems. For example, it is possible that the ideal atoms and groups are introduced for assembly, but that the chirality of the product is crucial to the desired properties and the correct enantiomer is only present as a small percentage of the total. In this example, it is quite likely that the correct enantiomer will not be made in a quantity sufficient to be identified. Further, it is impossible to accurately predict the chirality of each individual reaction when a large array of reactants is included in an asymmetric transformation. Therefore, it is unlikely that the difficulty associated with racemic mixtures can be overcome by traditional means. The labor and time necessary to include asymmetric catalysis in conventional combinatorial library approaches is generally impractical. Therefore, asymmetric reactions are generally excluded to circumvent the described problems.
Nevertheless, asymmetric reactions include one of the most powerful of all bond forming reaction types. The absence of asymmetric reactions in combinatorial library approaches significantly limits the types of products that can be made and the breadth of the library. The following example illustrates the immense diversity afforded by asymmetric reactions. In general, the number of potential products produced from a matrix of reactants is M.times.2.sup.n where M=the number of reactants and n=the number of chiral centers. Consider a matrix comprised of bond forming reactions where one asymmetric bond is formed. The number of potential products increases as two times the product of the matrix. Note that for each bond formed the possibility exists to generate two chiral centers, so that for a single transformation the number of possible combinations is 4 or 2.sup.2. Consider a specific example of an asymmetric reaction, the Diels-Alder reaction, where two carbon-carbon bonds are formed and the potential for producing 4 chiral centers exists. ##STR1## For the Diels-Alder reaction, the relative stereochemistry of the two ends of the dienophile reactant are coupled as are the two ends of the diene reactant, reducing the number of possibilities to 2.sup.3 for each diene/dienophile pair. This means that for a single dienophile in combination with 10 dienes, the number of possible product molecules that could be formed is 1.times.10.times.2.sup.3 =80 (1 first reactant and 80 second reactants). To get the same level of diversity from traditional combinatorial approaches using only a single bond forming step would require the direct synthesis of 81 compounds. For an array of 10.times.10 reactants, the standard combinatorial approach yields 100 compounds. Expansion of the asymmetric Diels-Alder reaction array to 10.times.10 reactants has the potential to yield 800 new compounds from the original 20. Current combinatorial strategies cannot screen for all potential products of asymmetric transformations because it is generally not possible to obtain each of the products desired. As described above, the elimination of asymmetric reactions is a serious limitation of conventional combinatorial library approaches.
An ideal combinatorial library approach would be complementary to the SELEX method, where yield is not a concern, due to the ability to amplify the oligonucleotide products, and yet yield small organic molecules which are generally orally active and relatively inexpensive to produce. The present invention combines the power of SELEX with a novel approach for generating a large, structurally diverse library of products. The approach taken in the present invention overcomes many of the inadequacies associated with other combinatorial library approaches and represents a revolutionary concept in future drug discovery.